CB/DTD-003G/C/T 3 Gundam
The CB/DTD-003G/C/T 3 Gundam (aka: 3 Gundam, 3 pronounced as "triad") is the successor unit of the Dual-Twin Drive Testbed unit, the 2 Gundam. Like its ancestor, the 3 Gundam was designed to test the synchronizability of two individual Twin Drive setups in one Mobile Suit. Interestingly enough, the unit utilizes GN Builder Weaponry and twin drives derived from GN Mag Drives using different fuel sources. Unlike its predecessor, however, the 3 Gundam is based on the original draw-up of the infamous Reborns Gundam and features many new advancements over the tri-mode prototype of this ancient twin-mode MS. The individual Twin Drives use the original TD Blanket and the close-replica, the Fusion Transformer, respectively for fuel. Appearance: Unlike it's predecessor, the 3 Gundam draws much of its design elements from the original Reborns Gundam, taking the unit's transformable versatility to new heights. Like the Reborns Origin, the 3 Gundam boasts a white and red color scheme. Hover Pods on the elbow condesners and rear skirt armor (front skirt armor in Cannon Mode) allow the 3 Gundam's Tank Mode (called the "Tri-Tank") to cover a lot of ground very quickly. Unlike its predecessor, though, the Hover Pods also allow for full-fledged atmospheric flight, and quite possibly allow for a rather bulky, yet surprisingly fast, assault fighter craft when in space. The unit mounts a pair of large beam sabers on its shoulders as well as the interchangable hands common of the Reborns Gundam line. Unique Equipment: *Dual-Twin Mag-Drive: : True to the successor of the original Dual-Twin Drive test unit, the 3 Gundam boasts a Dual-Twin Drive System. Unlike the original, however, the 3 Gundam uses 4 Mag-Drives for the individual Twin Drive setups that make the Dual-Twin Drive. The two Mag-Drives forming the first of the two Twin Drives utilize TD Blankets for their power, and as such, are considered to be 100% synchronized True Mag-Drives. The Mag-Drives composing the second Twin Drive, hidden within the joints connecting the Hover Pods to the elbows of the unit, utilize Fusion Transformers that use condenser-stored particles for power, turning the Gundam into a super-charged unit powerd by a True Twin Mag-Drive and a New Twin Mag-Drive. The Dual-Twin Drive system itself is also more stable than the prototype, able to use the actual system, allowing for the total particle output of the two Twin Drives combined raised to the power of 2.5, for a total of 4 minutes before needing to disconnect for recharge. *Condenser Fame: : Like it's ancestor, the 3 Gundam uses an internal structure made from the same blue material used in GN-X series GN Condensers to complement the immense particle production capabilities of the 3 Gundam's individual Twin Mag-Drives. Advances in Condenser Frame technology also allows it to store more particles than the original while also increasing durability somewhat. It retains the self-hardening capabilities of the original Condenser Frame, allowing it to withstand more powerful impacts to under-armored areas by saturating the exterior lining with GN Particles *E-Titanium Armor: : Advances in E-Carbon compounding processes have allowed mass-production of E-Titanium, a variant of E-Carbon with over double the durability and only 10% more weight, making it a far more favorable material over the heavy E-Tungsten, which only offers double E-Carbon's durabiltiy. Originally used squarely in the GN Shield and Shield Bits of the 2 Gundam, the E-Titanium for 3 Gundam composes its entire outer armor, greatly increasing durability while also lowering its weight somewhat when compared to the 2 Gundam. This also complements the speed and agility of the 3 Gundam's Gundam Mode while still enabling it to take a pounding. Weaponry: *GN Vulcan: : Used primarily for CQC and Point-Defense, the 3 Gundam mounts a rather staggering array of GN Vulcans throughout the unit. Like the original, 4 vulcans are hidden behind retractable pannels on the Gundam Mode's Head, with 1 in the forearms beneath the hands, and a triad in the open cavity of each arm's shoulder armor. the arm and shoulder vulcan can be used in both Gundam and Cannon Mode. The 3 Gundam, however, mounts an additional 2 Vulcan on the Gundam Mode's torso on either side of the cockpit, and another 4 on the Cannon Mode, 2 in the head, and 2 on the torso. The Cannon Mode's head-mounted Vulcan can also be used in Tank Mode *GN Builder Rifles: Stock/Frame: Recoiless, Chamber: Buster, Barrel: Double/Single(Fang-Docked) : The main long-range weapon on the 3 Gundam in general, this pair of GN Builder Rifles were designed with a Fin-Fang compatible barrel unit, allowing it to fuction as either a standard Double Barrel, or a Fang-Docked Single-Barrel that features enhanced firepower and range. These weapons have variable outputs in either mode, and can either function as normal beam rifles, or a high-power beam cannon. They also serve as the upper-two of the Tank Mode's Towering Beam Guns. *Large GN Beam Sabers: : Mounted on the upper Shoulder Armor of the 3 Gundam and usable in either Gundam or Cannon Mode are a pair of large GN Beam Sabers. They are more powerful than the standard beam saber, and have greater reach, allowing for powerful melee attacks. *GN Builder Pistols: Trigger: Rapid, Chamber: Coil, Upgrade: Impactor : Back-up ranged weapons usable only in Gundam Mode, these GN Builder Pistols were customized for rapid-fire and GN Field penetration capabilities, despite lacking the punch of the GN Builder Rifles. *Mk-II Large GN Fin Fangs: : Improved versions of the Reborn's Large Fin Fangs, the Mk-II versions feature the ability to fire while moving and increased speed, shot power, and durability (the last of these three stat boosts are due to the E-Titanium armoring them) over the original Large Fin Fangs. They are still larger than other Fang-type weapons, but are less easily destroyed. 4 are used in total. While in Gundam Mode, two of them function as Vernier boosters for enhanced mobility and thrust. These same two act as the main forward guns of the 3 Gundam's Cannon Mode and the lower 2 of the Tank Mode's Towering Beam Guns. The other two Fangs can act as barrel extensions for the GN Builder Rifles. *GN Claws: : Thanks to the Condenser Frame, the clawed hands of the 3 Gundam can also function as GN Claws. They also serve as the 3 Gundam's hands in Gundam Mode and have the same function as other GN Claws seen on the GN-X series of Mobile Suits. *GN Beam Rod: : A cord-like whip made from blue condenser material. It replaces the Enger Whips used on the Reborns Gundam's Cannon Mode. These whips can be charged with GN Particles for the same cutting power as a physical GN Sword. The modules used for this also functions as the 3-diget hands of the Gundam's Cannon Mode and can only be used for holding the Large Beam Sabers *GN Core Buster: : The most powerful weapon in 3 Gundam's arsenal, the Core Buster was derived from data observed from the Core Cannon used on Star Strike's Guardian Series of Mobile Suits. While in Cannon Mode, the Core Buster can be revealed to unleash a devestating beam of GN Particles and can be combined with the GN Builder Rifles and Large Fin Fangs to form a devestating cannon atttack known as the Penta-Blaze Cannon. When in Gundam Mode, the weapon functions as a high-power GN Vernier Thruster for massive forward thrust. Transformations: Reborns Origin (Gundam Mode).jpg|3 Gundam's Gundam Mode. Reborns Origin (Cannon Mode).jpg|3 Gundam's Cannon Mode Reborns Origin (Tank Mode).jpg|3 Gundam's Tank Mode System Features: *Bit Control System *Trans Am: : For enhanced performance, the 3 Gundam can activate the Trans Am system. *Trans-Am Dual: : Improving upon the original Trans-Am Dual, the 3 Gundam's Trans-Am Dual can run for 4 minutes before automatically dissengaging the Dual-Twin Drive system and reforming the 2 standard Twin Drive setups. Recharge takes approximately 9 minutes when in the field, a major improvement over the 15 minute in-combat recharge time of 2 Gundam. *Holographic Targetting System: : Used when in Cannon or Tank Mode, the Holographic Targetting System can be used to target multiple enemies from distances of up to 20Km during non-Trans Am operation. This range is increased to 50Km during Trans Am and 70Km during Trans-Am Dual. *GN Field Skin: : While of a different origin than that of the Guardian Series of Mobile Suits, the 3 Gundam, through its shere particle storage and production capabilities, is able to generate a GN Field Skin as a side-effect of using True and New Mag-Drives for the Twin Drive Setups. While not as refined as Mobile Suits like True Guardian, the Field Skin of 3 Gundam is still able to greatly augment its durabiltiy. Trivia: *The 3 Gundam seems to solidify the fact that 2 Gundam was, in fact, developed by the same CB Shadow group responsible for the Mag-Drive and GN Builder Weaponry, as the 3 Gundam uses GN Builder Weaponry in its arsenal and is powered by 4 GN Mag-Drives. *3 Gundam is only slightly lighter than 2 Gundam because the entirety of its armor is E-Titanium. While this cut weight significantly, it is somewhat counterbalanced by the equipment for Tank Mode. *"New Mag-Drive" is the term used to describe Mag-Drives powered by a Fusion Transformer while "True Mag-Drive" refers to a Mag-Drive powered by a TD Blanket. Category:Mobile Suits